Marine vessel controls include control over the speed, heading, trim and other aspects of a vessel's attitude and motion. The controls are frequently operated from a control station, where an operator uses control input devices, such as buttons, knobs, levers and handwheels, to provide one or more control input signals to one or more actuators. The actuators then typically cause an action in a propulsion apparatus or a control surface corresponding to the operator's input. Control signals can be generated by an operator, which can be a human or a machine such as a computer, an auto-pilot or a remote control system.
Various forms of propulsion have been used to propel marine vessels over or through the water. One type of propulsion system comprises a prime mover, such as an engine or a turbine, which converts energy into a rotation that is transferred to one or more propellers having blades in contact with the surrounding water. The rotational energy in a propeller is transferred by contoured surfaces of the propeller blades into a force or “thrust” which propels the marine vessel. As the propeller blades push water in one direction, thrust and vessel motion are generated in the opposite direction. Many shapes and geometries for propeller-type propulsion systems are known.
Other marine vessel propulsion systems utilize waterjet propulsion to achieve similar results. Such devices include a pump, a water inlet or suction port and an exit or discharge port, which generate a waterjet stream that propels the marine vessel. The waterjet stream may be deflected using a “deflector” to provide marine vessel control by redirecting some waterjet stream thrust in a suitable direction and in a suitable amount.
In some applications, such as in ferries, military water craft, and leisure craft, it has been found that propulsion using waterjets is especially useful. In some instances, waterjet propulsion can provide a high degree of maneuverability when used in conjunction with marine vessel controls that are specially-designed for use with waterjet propulsion systems.
It is sometimes more convenient and efficient to construct a marine vessel propulsion system such that the flow of water through the pump is always in the astern direction is always in the forward direction. The “forward” direction 20, or “ahead” direction is along a vector pointing from the stern, or aft end of the vessel, to its bow, or front end of the vessel. By contrast, the “reverse”, “astern” or “backing” directing is along a vector pointing in the opposite direction (or 180° away) from the forward direction. The axis defined by a straight line connecting a vessel's bow to its stern is referred to herein as the “major axis” 13 of the vessel. A vessel has only one major axis. Any axis perpendicular to the major axis 13 is referred to herein as a “minor axis,” e.g., 22 and 25. A vessel has a plurality of minor axes, lying in a plane perpendicular to the major axis. Some marine vessels have propulsion systems which primarily provide thrust only along the vessel's major axis, in the forward or backward directions. Other thrust directions, along the minor axes, are generated with awkward or inefficient auxiliary control surfaces, rudders, planes, deflectors, etc. Rather than reversing the direction of the waterjet stream through the pump, it may be advantageous to have the pump remain engaged in the forward direction (water flow directed astern) while providing other mechanisms for redirecting the water flow to provide the desired maneuvers.
One example of a device that redirects or deflects a waterjet stream is a conventional “reversing bucket,” found on many waterjet propulsion marine vessels. A reversing bucket deflects water, and is hence also referred to herein as a “reversing deflector.” The reversing deflector generally comprises a deflector that is contoured to at least partially reverse a component of the flow direction of the waterjet stream from its original direction to an opposite direction. The reversing deflector is selectively placed in the waterjet stream (sometimes in only a portion of the waterjet stream) and acts to generate a backing thrust, or force in the backing direction.
A reversing deflector may thus be partially deployed, placing it only partially in the waterjet stream, to generate a variable amount of backing thrust. By so controlling the reversing deflector and the waterjet stream, an operator of a marine vessel may control the forward and backwards direction and speed of the vessel. A requirement for safe and useful operation of marine vessels is the ability to steer the vessel from side to side. Some systems, commonly used with propeller-driven vessels, employ “rudders” for this purpose.
Other systems for steering marine vessels, commonly used in waterjet-propelled vessels, rotate the exit or discharge nozzle of the waterjet stream from one side to another. Such a nozzle is sometimes referred to as a “steering nozzle.” Hydraulic actuators may be used to rotate an articulated steering nozzle so that the aft end of the marine vessel experiences a sideways thrust in addition to any forward or backing force of the waterjet stream. The reaction of the marine vessel to the side-to-side movement of the steering nozzle will be in accordance with the laws of motion and conservation of momentum principles, and will depend on the dynamics of the marine vessel design.
Despite the proliferation of the above-mentioned systems, some maneuvers remain difficult to perform in a marine vessel. These include “trimming” the vessel, docking and other maneuvers in which vertical and lateral forces are provided.
It should be understood that while particular control surfaces are primarily designed to provide force or motion in a particular direction, these surfaces often also provide forces in other directions as well. For example, a reversing deflector, which is primarily intended to develop thrust in the backing direction, generally develops some component of thrust or force in another direction such as along a minor axis of the vessel. One reason for this, in the case of reversing deflectors, is that, to completely reverse the flow of water from the waterjet stream, (i.e., reversing the waterjet stream by 180°) would generally send the deflected water towards the aft surface of the vessel's hull, sometimes known as the transom. If this were to happen, little or no backing thrust would be developed, as the intended thrust in the backing direction developed by the reversing deflector would be counteracted by a corresponding forward thrust resulting from the collision of the deflected water with the rear of the vessel or its transom. Hence, reversing deflectors often redirect the waterjet stream in a direction that at an angle which allows for development of backing thrust, but at the same time flows around or beneath the hull of the marine vessel. In fact, sometimes it is possible that a reversing deflector delivers the deflected water stream in a direction which is greater than 45° (but less than 90°) from the forward direction.
Nonetheless, those skilled in the art appreciate that certain control surfaces and control and steering devices such as reversing deflectors have a primary purpose to develop force or thrust along a particular axis. In the case of a reversing deflector, it is the backing direction in which thrust is desired.
Similarly, a rudder is intended to develop force at the stern portion of the vessel primarily in a side-to-side or athwart ships direction, even if collateral forces are developed in other directions. Thus, net force should be viewed as a vector sum process, where net or resultant force is generally the goal, and other smaller components thereof may be generated in other directions at the same time.
Marine vessel control systems work in conjunction with the vessel propulsion systems to provide control over the motion of the vessel. To accomplish this, control input signals are used that direct and control the vessel control systems. Control input devices are designed according to the application at hand, and depending on other considerations such as cost and utility.
One control input device that can be used in marine vessel control applications is a control stick or “joystick,” which has become a familiar part of many gaming apparatus. A control stick generally comprises at least two distinct degrees of freedom, each providing a corresponding electrical signal. For example, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a control stick 100 may have the ability to provide a first control input signal in a first direction 111 about a neutral or zero position as well as provide a second control input signal in a second direction 113 about a neutral or zero position. Other motions are also possible, such as a plunging motion 115 or a rotating motion 117 that twists the handle 114 of the control stick 100 about an axis 115 running through the handle of the control stick 100. Auxiliaries have been used in conjunction with control sticks and include stick-mounted buttons for example (not shown).
To date, most control systems remain unwieldy and require highly-skilled operation to achieve a satisfactory and safe result. Controlling a marine vessel typically requires simultaneous movement of several control input devices to control the various propulsion and control apparatus that move the vessel. The resulting movement of marine vessels is usually awkward and lacks an intuitive interface to its operator.
Even present systems employing advanced control input devices, such as control sticks, are not very intuitive. An operator needs to move the control sticks of present systems in a way that provides a one-to-one correspondence between the direction of movement of the control stick and the movement of a particular control actuator.
Examples of systems that employ control systems to control marine vessels include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,234,100 and 6,386,930, in which a number of vessel control and propulsion devices are controlled to achieve various vessel maneuvers. Also, the Servo Commander system, by Styr-Kontroll Teknik corporation, comprises a joystick-operated vessel control system that controls propulsion and steering devices on waterjet-driven vessels. These and other present systems have, at best, collapsed the use of several independent control input devices (e.g., helm, throttle) into one device (e.g., control stick) having an equivalent number of degrees of freedom as the input devices it replaced.